Wild Luv
by FanglessViper
Summary: Martin is head over heels for Aviva. But can't get her attention. Can Chris and creature power help out? Beware you will learn about creatures. Or will Chris turn his back on him?
1. Unnoticeable

It was a beautiful day on the Solomon Islands. The forest was peaceful and quite. And the most important detail of this day is it is Saturday. A day of relaxation and pass time. Jimmy was doing his usual pass time : sleeping and eating. At the same time. Koki was reading a book about Eco-friendly mechanics and robotics under a welcoming tree. She's thinking about how to make her greatest invention ever, the Tortuga, even better. Aviva is writing her memoir : _My Life as a Gifted, Beautiful, And Awesome Inventor. _It's hopefully better the it sounds. Chris is sitting in the trees watching the electus parrots squawking at each other. The failing attempts of the bright green male parrot to impress

the red and purple female humors him. And Martin is... staring?

Chris noticed this when took his attention away from the colorful birds and looked out toward the Tortuga. What was Martin looking at that is so interesting? Whatever it was it wasn't something cool or otherwise Martin would have went to it. Martin had a dazed look on his face. Chris knew now! Martin is looking at Aviva. Oh , this is going to be better than the parrots! Martin walked slowly toward Aviva.

"H- hey, Aviva," stuttered Martin.

"Hey, M.K.," Aviva answered. "What's up?"

_ "I bet he's going to use the 'Is the time trampoline fixed yet?' thing again," _thought Chris.

"I was thinking that maybe... we could... probably... you know..."

"Know what?"

"Ummmm, what I mean is that ... uh … is the time trampoline fixed yet? Because I was wondering if you needed any help..."

"Of coarse you can help..." said Aviva.

Martin let out a squeal of excitement.

"... If you know anything about worm holes and time warps,"

"Oh," moaned Martin, disappointed.

" But your always welcome to help once you get your degree in astrophysics," giggled Aviva.

Chris was just shaking his head laughing. Martin's attempts to at least get _one _date with Aviva reminded Chris of the noisy electus parrot. And like the parrot, Martin only pursued _one _female. Ever since Martin knew her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day Martin and Chris were in their room. Chris was browsing on his creature pod; trying to decide on which animal to study next.

"Hey Martin, how does the trapdoor spider sound?" Chris asked Martin.

But Martin was too busy on his laptop.

"What are you doing, Martin?"

"I wanna go back to school to get my degree in astrophysics," said Martin without looking up.

"Huh, ok," said Chris without giving it a thought. "Wait what?! Martin why would you go back to school to learn something that you're not even interested in?"

"Hey, I'm trying to branch out a bit!" retorted Martin. "Besides, how do _you _that I'm not interested in astrophysics?"

"You're a 'Fly by night' kind of guy," responded Chris. "Plus you're going to miss out on creature adventuring! Your _passion _and your _job!_"

"I'll just do online school then,"

"For the love of – WHY?" questioned Chris. "Wait a minute. I see now. You're doing this for _Aviva_!"

Martin's face was red with embarrassment.

"How did you know?"

"Well, to begin with... ," Chris went on. "You stare at Aviva when you think no one's looking, you agree with Aviva when you're not sure about the subject, when you're close to her you smile sheepishly, even though I have to admit; you do keep your cool most of the time, and finally you try to take interest in things that she likes. Like you're doing now!"

"Ugh," moaned Martin. "I bet _everyone _knows now!"

"Actually, no one seems to notice, really," Chris reassured.

"Then how did _you _notice?" Martin demanded.

"You're my older brother, Martin! What's not to notice?"

Martin sat and sighed. Chris was right. Maybe going back to college wasn't such a good idea after all. Man, he hated how Chris was right about everything! How could his little brother know so much? Just then Martin had a moment of clarity.

"Chris!" squealed Martin. "You could help me!

"I'm not helping you with astrophysics, Martin," said Chris without looking up from his creature pod.

"No, no not that; I'm talking about Aviva!"

Chris dropped his creature pod.

"What?!"

"C'mon, Chris! You know stuff! Your intellect and my good looks will surely get Aviva to be my girlfriend!"

"I may know 'stuff' but like you I'm clueless about women!"

"I_ know _you Chris! You've ought to know something!"

"I'm not doing it!" said Chris firmly.

"Please!" begged Martin.

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No , no , no, NO!"

"Please, Chris!" pleaded Martin. "I have never felt so strongly about someone before!"

Chris didn't like seeing Martin so desperate. He should maybe help him out just one time.

"Fine Martin; I'll help you," Chris finally said. "But I'm not doing anything like this again!"

"So what are we going to do?" asked Martin.

" Let me think for a minute!"

What was he going to do?


	2. The Game Plan

It came to Chris in the shower. He didn't know too much about women, but he did know about animals. And humans are very much like animals. So maybe the same thing that attracts certain animals may also make Martin an Aviva magnet! By using creature power he is going to make Martin irresistible. Chris jumped out of the shower wrapped his towel around himself and raced into his room were Martin was. He was under the bed looking for something.

"Hey, Chris," said Martin with his head still under the bed. "Have you seen my shell collection? I can't find it anywhere!"

"No," answered Chris. "But I found the answer to your 'Aviva Problem'!"

"Really?!" Martin bursted while bumping his head.

"Yeah! Humans and animals are very alike in many ways. And a lot of those creatures are great at getting girlfriends,"

"Great!" said Martin. "But animals have different way to get mates. How are we going to know the best way?"

"We'll just keep trying till we find the perfect strategy. I'll search my creature pod to find cool critters that have a high success rate in getting mates,"

Chris took his creature pod and started to scroll though it. Meanwhile Martin trashed the closet for his shell collection. When he found it he let out a cheer of joy.

"Awesome!" cheered Martin. "I found my shell collection!"

"I didn't really know you had a shell collection," said Chris without taking his attention from his pod.

Martin opened up the box look at his prized belongings.

"And there all ok without a crack!"

"Martin those are M&amp;Ms not shells!"

"They're _M&amp;M shells_!"

"You spend your spare time picking the chocolate out of candies?" questioned Chris.

"No way! I glue the shells back together too you know,"

" Dude,I don't have time to talk about dissected junk food,"

Just then Chris' creature pod went off. Chris looked at the search results. It showed footage of brightly colored birds like peacocks, mandarin ducks, and the blue titmouse.

"That's it!" cried Chris showing Martin the pictures. "These birds grow striking plumage to attract females. So like them, you need to dress to impress,"

"I like that idea!" smiled Martin. "And most of those birds lose their feathers after mating season; So I won't have to dress fancy all the time,"

"Let's see if there's a nice set of duds in here," said Chris while he looked through the closet.

All he saw in there was blue shirts, cerulean jackets, aqua green underwear, navy jeans, teal baseball caps, ultramarine sweaters, every shade of blue coats and baby blue socks.

"Dude, how can you be dressing like a blue titmouse and not have a girlfriend?" joked Chris. "But seriously, bro, everything blue?!"

"I have white t-shirts also!" Martin defended himself.

Ignoring him, Chris sifted through the closet until something caught his eye.

"Aha! Here's something nice to wear!"

Chris held out a black tux with a dress shirt and a blue bow tie.

"This is the suit you wore to our cousin's wedding. It a bit too formal but, with a few alterations we can make it work!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," disapproved Martin. "Do you see any animals wearing wedding apparel on your creature pod?"

"No, but-"

"Then why should I wear it?" Martin reasoned. "If I want to get a girlfriend I'll have to _exactly_ what they do, right,"

"But animals and humans aren't _exactly the same_,"

"We may not be the same, but we're close enough,"

"I guess you have a point, I guess," said Chris. "But you have only blue cloths and you can't fit any of my cloths,"

"I really wish you would stop calling me fat indirectly," said Martin.

"Nobody's calling you- never mind," Chris cut himself off.

Who had cloths that were colorful and big enough for Martin to wear?

"I've got it!" Chris said finally. "Koki's got the cloths you need! Follow me,"

Chris led Martin to Koki's room.

"Koki has cloths I can wear?" asked Martin.

"Yeah," answered Chris. "Well, she doesn't wear them. She makes cloths out of them. Did you know that the fabric to our creature power suits came from her mother's spanks?"

"Wait, what?!"

The Kratt bros snuk into Koki's room quietly and opened her closet. It as huge!

"Hey! Why is Koki's closet bigger than ours?" asked Martin.

"There's only one thing I know about women," said Chris. "It's that one woman owns as twice as many cloths as dude does!"

Chris searched through the cloths. He pulled out a black suede jacket. Martin had to wear this! It was so nice and tuff! And it would great with Martin's navy jeans.

"Martin," said Chris. "You have to wear this! It really look's like something that girls are into,"

"I was thinking of something more like this," said Martin while holding a rainbow 60's style shirt. "It's colorful like the birds, right?"

"The point is to look good, not look like a clown!" complained Chris.

Martin made this googly eyed face that Chris hated but couldn't resist. His blue eyes was so pretty. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to let Martin do what he wanted to. This will bet the last time.

"Ok, Martin, but this is only for one time!" Chris finally agreed. "But we need to make some alterations to make it work,"

"Oh, I also want to add in this cool too," Martin added.

It was a faux peacock feather hat.

"It's retro, right?" asked Martin.

Retro? More like petrol. The thing looked old enough to be fossil fuel.

"OK,ok! I don't care! Just get what you want and get out of here! Koki has a really bad habit of popping up unannounced,"

"And she also has a bad habit of smacking you up side yo' head unannounced!"

said Koki as she promptly did so.

"Why ya'll all up in my room! And why the heck are you naked Chris?"


	3. Uh New Plan

Koki dragged the Kratt bros into their room in a furious rage. Why would Chris and Martin go into her room and mess with her stuff?! But the only thing that bothered Martin is that he never realized how _strong_ Koki was.

"Why are you two messin' up my stuff?" Koki demanded. "And playing around with my daddy's suede jacket?! Don't you know that's the only memory of that man I've got left?"

"Look Koki, we're sorry for touching your things, it's just that we're trying to uh... conduct an experiment! That's all! But we need these cloths in order for it to work!" reasoned Chris.

"What's the experiment about?"

"Oh... uhh..."

"_Camouflage_!" said Martin quickly. "We're testing which camouflage is the best!"

"Oh yeah?" said Koki. "What kind of animal on this earth has_ rainbow tiger_ _striped_ camouflage? Whateva you guys are doing you must not want me to know about it. Listen, I'll let you use my cloths if you clean the solar panels of the Tortuga for a month. Or you could just tell me what ya'll up to. Your choice,"

Ugh! Martin and Chris hated washing the solar panels! All kinds of dead bugs, debris, and crap got stuck on them. But it sure did beat telling what the Kratt brothers were up to.

"Fine," said Martin. "We'll clean the solar panels for you,"

Koki handed the cloths back to them then walked slowly out of their room. Koki knew that they were up to no good. She was going keep a close eye on them.

Chris tore and sewed the old cloths together to make something new after he got dressed, of course. But Martin had to admit that Chris did a professional job sewing the cloths together. And what about that ugly hat? Chris just ripped out the fake feathers and tossed the rest of the hat to make a lovely collar. The outfit was spectacular! If you were maybe a clown or a high fashion model.

"I knew Koki's sewing lessons will come in handy someday!" said Chris looking at his work somewhat admiringly.

"Not bad little bro, not bad at all, actually," commented Martin. "But will Aviva like it?"

Chris shrugged.

"There's only one way to find out,"

Aviva was sad that day. She had_ NO _ideas_ NO_ creative flow _NO_ inspiration. Not good for an inventor. _NOTHING_ was going to cheer her up. Suddenly Martin popped up, seemingly out of no where.

"Hey, beautiful" Martin said in his "sexy voice".

Aviva looked up. Then her face turned bright red. She couldn't contain herself. Martin just looked TOO funny! What was he wearing?! Aviva was laughing. Hard.

"Martin," Aviva finally said. "Why are you wearing that? You look like Donita Donota dressed you up again!"

"Umm ... this is camouflage!" Martin said with confidence.

Aviva gasped.

"_I've got an idea_! Camouflage suits! It'll be brilliant! Thanks for the inspiration!" after that she gave Martin a BIG hug. She began running across the room in a frenzy. She started grabbing papers and things to write with, blank blueprints, and cranking open her special stash of Five Hour Energy drinks. When Martin walk into his room, Chris kept pestering him with questions.

"How did it go? Did you get a first date in? Did she hate it? I hope all that sewing wasn't all for nothing. I had to use ten thimbles to make-"

"Look, Chris nothing happened, ok?"

"Just tell me how it went! That's all I want to know," Chris begged. He wasn't going to let Martin of so easy without a satisfying answer.

"Well it went like this-" Martin began while tearing off his ridiculous cloths. "I said 'How's it goin' beautiful?' you know? Trying to set the mood or whatever. I even struck a cool pose! But instead of drooling and falling at my feet, she began cracking up laughing at me! I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life!"

"I can name experiences more embarrassing, but go on,"

"I guess it didn't go completely bad... I think she was feeling down over something, because she was looking a lot better after laughing at me for a good five minutes. She also said I inspired her. She said she make camouflage suits."

"That's not bad at all, Martin," said Chris. "You've made Aviva feel better and gave her an idea. But it wasn't the results we were hoping for... this needs to be recorded,"

Chris picked up his notebook and began to scribble words sloppily. Then he took out his calculator and started punching numbers on it. Martin watched as his brother franticly jotting notes and tapping the calculator. Then a strange thought came into Martin's mind. Why was Chris trying so hard to help him. Martin had never seen such dedication from him unless, of course, if it was Chris' job. And this wasn't his job.

"I don't understand!" said Chris, interrupting Martin's thoughts. "According to my research, the outfit should have worked!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of coarse! We need to try a different approach. I've gotta think,"

Then that joker started _pacing_. Pacing!

"Chris why are you so worried? Usually you'll try anything once when it comes to me and my plans, but this time you're doing what I want you to like it's your _job_! Not like it's not your job to do what I want you to since I'm team captain but, you what I mean. Ugh. What I'm trying to say is that you're not acting _normal_,"

"You mean it's strange that I'm trying to help you in a matter that doesn't have anything to do with work or me?"

"Yeah exactly! _Well_?"

"Uh, I just want to...uh... collect data for the future. You know... when I want a girlfriend,"

Martin _knew _this wasn't the truth, but he'll let it pass, for now.

"I've got it now!" said Chris, excited.

"What you've got, bro?" said Martin.

Chris showed Martin his creature pod. It had frightening videos of gorillas, moose, kangaroos, and turkeys fighting.

"How's this going to help me?" asked Martin.

"All these animals fight and act tough to get ladies! If you could show Aviva that you're big and tough, she'll defiantly be into you. And the plus side is that you're already big! All you need is to be tougher the than a grumpy kitten,"

"You're still calling me fat, Chris," said Martin, upset. "And who would I fight? I'm not fighting anyone for no reason but to get a girlfriend!"

"You'll fight me!"

"Are you insane? I injure you really bad on accident, just imagine what I can do on purpose!"

"No! It'll be a fake fight," explained Chris.

"Fake fight?"

"Yeah, gorillas have fake fights all the time,"

"Why would I fight you is the question, Chris!"

"Just think about the reasons why we fought physically before,"

"All of the reasons either stupid or misunderstandings. There was only one pretty good reason and that fight was awful! We can't do that again!"

"I know that. I'll think of something,"

**Note: I'm sorry for taking longer than usual to write. I'm trying to make my writing longer. Thank you for reading an reviewing!**


	4. Confession

"How about we just skip the fighting part?" suggested Martin. "Can we just stick to the looking tough thing?"

"That makes sense," Chris agreed. "Fighting will only be a last resort,"

"So what do we do?"

"Well, I have this recipe for this protein shake body builders drink all the time. Drinking it for over three days time will increase muscle mass by 40%. It will be perfect for impressing Aviva," explained Chris.

"What's in it?" asked Martin.

Chris opened a cabinet in their desk and nimbly ran his fingers through the neatly organized files. When his fingers reached the "P" file folder, he reached in and grabbed what looked like a piece of notebook paper. He handed it to Martin quite quickly and slammed the cabinet shut. Martin read the recipe aloud:

2 unripe bananas

4 raw eggs

1 cup of dietary fiber

2 Tablespoons of vegetable glycerin

2 cups of spinach

1 16 fluid ounce bottle of castor oil.

10 tablespoons of cactus needles

"Are you sure about this? Isn't it _dangerous_ to swallow cactus spines?" asked Martin.

"Yes, but with the vegetable glycerin the needles will soften," said Chris.

Martin wasn't sure of it, but why not? He was getting more and more desperate as day went by. Feelings of loneliness often overcame him and would cause him to fall into a deep depression. It was getting _worse _too. He would often lose energy too quickly, almost always felt like doing nothing, and started feeling apathetic; either toward animals or even _his brother_. Martin knew these feelings were wrong and that he had to get rid of them. But he felt glad and disappointed to see that no one seemed to notice. Or even care. _Did they care_? Was he just as _worthless_ as he felt?

"Hello!? Martin are you listening?" said Chris. "Let's go whip up a shake!"

As Chris walk out, Martin slowly trialed him. It made him feel better to see that Chris still cares. They went into the main room and Chris pressed a button. The work table automaticly went down and up came a counter with a stove, oven, and other appliances. Chris opened the 'fridge and hauled out some of the ingredients of the gross sounding smoothie. Then he took a large bag with spines poking out. It was, in fact, cactus needles.

"Jimmy's starting a bad habit of collecting strange things too," said Chris.

Before he began make his creation Koki walked in.

"Hey, guys," said Koki. "Can you make me a smoothie too?"

"Sure thing, Koki!" said Chris. "What kind?"

"Mango kiwi, iced."

"Sure thing!"

"Thanks,"

Chris began to make the protein shake. He first cracked the eggs into the blender, reserving the shells for compost. Next he poured a whole bottle of castor oil. Then in went the bananas, fiber, and spinach. Finally, Chris spooned in the spines of cactus. The mixture swirled in the blender like a green tornado of baby barf. When finished it looked lumpy and gross with cactus spikes still sticking out.

"Ugh!" groaned Martin staring at the smelly excuse of a drink. "That crap looks like vomit! I can't drink that!"

"Something's _missing_..." Chris wondered, completely ignoring Martin's complaints. "Oh yeah! The vegetable glycerin! Can you get it, Martin? It's on my side of the shelf in our room,"

Martin left to get the clear, sweet substance. Fifteen seconds later, Chris heard sounds of things being knocked over and being broken followed by the words; "I can't find it!" Chris quickly ran into his room. They returned after Chris scolded Martin for not even trying to look for the vegetable glycerin. To their surprise the gross green shake was gone! All of it. Who in the world would even taste it?! Martin and Chris looked at each other.

"I think I know who drank it," said Martin.

At that moment, _Jimmy_ walked in whistling, unaware. Both brother stared at him.

"What?" asked Jimmy. "What did I do this time?"

Chris pointed at the empty blender.

"I didn't drink you guy's shake. I swear!"

jimmy poked his finger into the blender to taste what used to be in there. Then he quickly recoiled his hand. Little spines were stuck in it.

"OW!" yelled Jimmy. "Why would I take this crap? Someone can get hurt drinking this,"

"Oh, no!" shook Chris, pulling his own hair. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,"

"What's the matter?" asked Martin, looking very concerned.

Chris ran toward the door saying:

" _**I KNOW WHO DRANK IT!**_"

Chris sprinted outside followed by Martin, trailed by Jimmy Z.

Aviva and Koki were making updates to the Tortuga's design. Chris was too late though. There he saw an empty glass with traces of the deadly drink next to Koki. She must've thought that the drink was her's. Martin swiftly took out his creature pod to take a x-ray scan on her.

"What's going on guys? You-" said Koki, stopping at the beginning on her sentence. She quickly jumped back when Martin came close. Like she sensed something.

"Crap!" yelled Martin. "This thing isn't working! _Something's jamming the_ _signal_!"

"Calm down! I'm fine and I feel _fine_. Why are you guys so worried?"

"That smoothie you drank," said Jimmy. "That wasn't yours! It was Martin and Chris's high protein shake or something,"

"Yeah," said Martin. "It had cactus spines in it,"

"What!?" said Aviva. "Why-?"

"Why would that be in a health drink?" Koki interrupted.

"I don't know! Chris got the info on the web,"

Koki gave Chris an angry glare.

"I think you need to rest, Martin," said Koki. "You look stressed,"

"I guess I am tired," agreed Martin.

But what he couldn't get through his head was that Koki wasn't harmed by drinking cactus spines and yet, Jimmy had gotten cut by simply _touching _the dang thing. As Martin walked down the hallway of the Tortuga, he tested the x-ray scan on his creature pod. It worked just fine. Why did it mess up when he scanned_ Koki_? It was almost like _electric magnetic waves emitting from her body_; screwing up the signal. But Martin was too tired to thing about it any further than he already had. Koki was right; he did need to rest.

"I'm gonna take a nap too," said Jimmy.

No one is surprised.

"Uh, I'll catch up with you gals later..." said Chris, trying to slip away.

"_Oh no you don't!_" said Koki, grabbing his arm. "You, me, need to talk now!"

She yanked him into the Tortuga main room.

"Hurry up, Koki!" Aviva called after them. "These updates aren't going to...uh... update themselves!"

"What's going on, Chris?" demanded Koki, very angry. "Between you and Martin?"

"'What's going on' is between me and Martin!" he answered. " Not you,"

"TELL ME!"

"Fine, you wanna know? Martin likes Aviva!"

"So, what? That's good!"

"It's not fair, that's what!"

"What's so unfair, Chris? Talk to me," Koki urged.

"Why would she like him? He's so weird!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"_**I love Aviva too.**__.."_

**Note: What's your favorite part so far?**


	5. Secrets

"So tried to hurt him?" questioned Koki. "Your own brother?"

"No!" explained Chris. "I was just hoping that he'll chicken out, that's all. He's not stupid enough to even lick it,"

"Desperation and depression makes you do stupid things, Chris,"

"Depression? Martin's not depressed,"

"You don't know? Martin's lonely, Chris; he needs someone like Aviva! Besides, if you "love" Aviva so much, why didn't you ask her out?"

"I did! I'm not a retard. But you wouldn't believe what she said to me!"

"I'd believe anything to this point,"

"She said she didn't date guys younger than her! I couldn't even – I'm only three years away from her! Three!"

"What else? I know that wasn't the only reason,"

"I dunno," shrugged Chris. "She said I lacked 'spice' or something. Why?"

"That's it, Chris, you're just not what Aviva's looking for. Wait, why did Martin ask you for help? Tell me everything,"

"How would I know why? I was just- just messing with his head, you know; Aviva was supposed to think Martin's gone crazy or something. Instead, she thinks he's the greatest and that he's way more fun and cool than I am!"

"Why would you do that?" asked Koki.

"If I can't have her why should he be with her? It's not fair!"

Koki gasped while suddenly pulling her head back.

"Chris, that's evil!" she cried.

"You don't under-"

"You're evil!"

Evil? Chris, evil? Those words didn't seem to fit together. At that moment, the clogs in Chris' head began to rotate. He realized that Martin was depressed long before they had gotten to the Solomon Islands and that he was completely ignoring the signs. Maybe he was so used to Martin being his happy optimistic self that, Chris didn't think of him having any real problems. What kind of brother, friend, co- captain, or any other person was he? Before he knew it, Koki was leaving! Chris quickly took hold of her arm and held steadfast. She growled at him.

"Koki, please don't tell Martin! I don't know what it'll do to him! He might drive me away from him!"

Koki sharply yanked her arm from Chris.

"Please, help me. I've kept your secret for so long, please hide mine. Just for a little while; till I'm ready to tell him... myself,"

Chris was on the border of crying. What he did was evil; it was cruel and unloving. He had to help his brother somehow before it was too late. Koki looked into his eyes. Chris was known to fake tears. It was hard to tell this time.

"I'm not going to," she said. "It'll only snap his heart in half,"

"What should I do? If I tell him, he'll explode! And if I don't, I'll never live with myself without his forgiveness,"

"If you want his forgiveness, run and and he'll go after you; don't stop till you find Martin's answer. When you've came back, Martin will be there to embrace you, ready to forgive,"

"What...the hell are you talking about?" questioned Chris. "How is that going to help any problem? Sometimes I really think you're completely out of your mind. Why would I run?"

"You'll find out sooner or later,"

At that, she left, and nothing more. Koki often said things like this, but only to Chris and never to anyone else. He would never know what she'd meant until whatever Koki said would actually happen. Maybe, this time he'll figure it out before it's too late. He didn't want to find out sooner or later. When he would, something awful would happen to him. Meanwhile, Koki walked done the hallway, her mind sinking in deep thought. Why would Chris want Aviva for? What did Aviva have that she didn't have? Before she could think of anything else, Koki stopped to see the door to the Kratt bros wide open. She saw Martin sitting on the edge of his bed looking very gloomy. He was tired, but couldn't fall asleep.

"Oh," Martin said, when he looked up. "Hey, Koki. I didn't see you there,"

"Martin are you ok?" asked Koki. "You've been sad lately,"

"I'll be fine,"

"Oh, ok then"

At first, she turned around to leave but, she couldn't just leave him there!

"You," she spun around. "You don't have to be sad; you can be happy,"

"What?"

"Martin, we all appreciate and care about you. If you were to go somehow, we'll be lost. We'll have no one to lead us, one less person to laugh with, one less person to love, and one less brother. All of us should know better, not to express our feelings toward you. You always seem to see the brighter side to things, and to solve problems so quickly, that we forgot that you're just like us. You have doubt, you get lonely, you get hurt, you cry too. And I speak on the behalf of everyone when I say: I'm sorry. Martin, I love you. Everyone one this turtle ship loves you and we need you. Chris looks up to you and still needs your training. His professors put you in charge of his fieldwork training because they knew that you're the man for the job. And Martin, you will get the love of Aviva. Just keep doing your thang,"

"Thanks Koki," said Martin. "That really encouraged me. I accept your apology, "

"No problem, homes," she replied.

She gave him a hug and began to walk away.

"Just remember," Koki said before leaving. "We all have something sinister,"

Whatever that meant. Martin wondered about what Koki said about Chris. Yeah, Chris still needed some training but, he's a quick learner. There was only a matter of time before Chris graduates. After that, Chris wouldn't have to stay with him anymore; he'll be a junior fieldworker. He could go to some other nature studying team and after three years of experience, start his own team. How would their relationship turn out now? During his first year of college Martin always manged to see Chris at least twice a month. Even when Martin was receiving his own training he still called or wrote to his family, although he'll be away for months at a time, not to mention that he often lost his phone in the wild. Would Chris do the same? Hopefully, he won't forget Martin. Maybe Chris will be willing to stay for a little while longer. But, Martin wasn't too sure that he would, since he would often get on Chris' nerves. And Chris didn't really like Martin's teaching methods. He found them silly and pointless, which wasn't true. The were very effective, though Chris would never admit it.

"Hey, dude!" said Martin when Chris walked. "What are we going to try next?"

"Next?" asked Chris.

"Yeah! You know, your plan!"

"Uhh... Martin I need to tell you..."

"Wait," interrupted Martin. "I almost forgot! We need to clean the solar panels tomorrow. What were you going to tell me?"

"Ah... ph-pheromone,"

"Pheromone?"

"Yeah," Chris said quietly.

"That – that's brilliant!"


	6. Confesion

Chris didn't feel brilliant. He felt awful deep inside. But, he couldn't let Martin win Aviva over. Well, he didn't _want _Martin to win her over. He knew well that pheromones wouldn't do any good but make Martin smell like pee. _Aviva would definitely reject him! _Wait, he didn't want to hurt his brother. What could he do? Tell the truth? There was no way that Martin would forgive him. But how could he live with himself? He could be holding back something good from Martin? Did Chris even truly love Aviva? Now that he thought of it, he didn't start liking Aviva until Martin expressed feelings for her. Before he didn't really view Aviva as a potential mate. When did Martin start liking Aviva? Was it really love? Was he her charming prince or horny toad? Chris had forgotten that Martin was still there looking at him, willful to do anything at this point.

"Martin," Chris began. "How long have you liked Aviva?"

"Ever since I hit puberty in 6th grade!" Martin answered. "Boy, 6th grade was tough for me!"

"Ok whatever. Describe her personality. What do you like about it?" Chris knew if you couldn't define a person's nature then you weren't very interested.

"Ooo that's hard…,"

"Really?" Chris said a bit too hopefully.

"Yeah, I mean Aviva is kind of… complicated. Most of the time she's very sweet … but at other times she can ambitious and bossy. But what woman isn't like that? Oh! She's so smart too! And she loves animals. Even if she doesn't know about some of them. You know how she hates being wrong,"

Chris' heart was sinking. Martin knew more about Aviva more than he did.

"What about her looks?" Chris asked. "What's the best part of her body?" He already knew the answer.

"Even though she's got an amazing body, one thing really catches my attention… her eyes,"

"Her eyes?!" well, Chris thought he knew Martin's answer.

"Yeah, her eyes. They come in a color I've never seen before. Like a misty greenish grey. They are beautiful,"

Chris always thought that Aviva's eyes were a bit creepy. There was no doubt though that Martin truly wanted to really get to know Aviva. That meant that he should no longer interfere with Martin's love life. He has to tell Martin the truth.

"Martin?" Chris started.

"Hmm?" Martin replied as if he was day dreaming.

"I've got to tell you something…"

"What is it? What's the matter?" Martin said a bit alarmed. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes… I have to be completely honest now … I wasn't really helping you,"

"What?!" Martin sat up.

"I've been doing the exact opposite, actually,"

"But – but…"

"I mean seriously bro; what made you think that using animal methods would get you a girlfriend?"

"I believed it because I trust you…" Martin said weakly, lowering his head. "You are my brother; why wouldn't I believe you?"

Martin then lifted his head and glared at Chris, eyes full of fury. He stood up quickly as if he would seize him. Chris, reacting even faster, sprung up and ran out of the room. He couldn't remember the last time he made Martin this angry. _9__th__ grade maybe... I think I left a brownie in his seat and he sat on it. In _front of Aviva. Boy I push it too far… where am I? Chris didn't realize that he had ran out of the Tortuga and was now in the jungle heading toward a tree… Before he knew it he was on the ground his dizzy head throbbing. Chris had to get up before Martin caught up with him. Chris rose and wandered deeper in the island rainforest. He was about 2 miles from the Tortuga when he realized that he was missing some teeth…

"Why did Chris run away?" Aviva asked as Martin arrived to the room.

"He thought I was going to chase him or something," he responded.

"Why?"

"He's mad at Chris," Koki answered for him.

"Do you know where he went?" Martin inquired.

"He ran out on the way to the forest,"

"Thanks,"

"How are you going to find him?" Jimmy asked. "He didn't bring his creature pod he could be anywhere in there!" he added looking at the computer screen doubtfully.

"I don't need technology to find him; I'll just track him old school,"

Martin took his creature pod and his backpack just in case it took longer than usual or if Chris was injured. He headed out in the direction Koki said he went.

"I hope Chris is ok," Koki said as Martin ventured out into the woods.

"I don't think he's hurt, Koki," Aviva assured her. "We're talking about a guy who falls out of trees without a scratch. Why are you even worried?"

"I'm not worried, I'm concerned," Koki replied coolly.

Aviva wondered if her best friend was hiding something within her. She'll find out sooner or later.

Finding Chris wasn't going to be a problem. Martin found signs of him immediately. Broken branches of plants and faint footprints gave him a trail. He could tell that Chris was moving very fast because he had tripped on a rock; its moss scraped off. Oh, when he found him he'll beat him to a pulp!


End file.
